Life Changing Events
by MoonlightDancerxxx
Summary: Finn gets an offer of a lifetime but it would mean he would have to break up with Rachel. Future-fic. AU


**A/N:** Hey guys, well I haven't really written much before and if I did my stories sucked compared to all of yours anyway here's a story I thought of. Hope you'll enjoy chapter 1 and please review and tell me if you liked it you think it sucked! (p.s. I wrote this at 2am so there might be a few mistakes, sorry!)

I don't own glee or any characters but I'm real jealous of Ryan Murphy though!

* * *

After they finished high school Finn and Rachel had made a promise to each other that no matter what they will stay together. It was hard considering that Rachel was attending NYU and Finn was at OSU. They were miles apart but they had managed to do it, at least for a year and then it was over...

It had happened suddenly, Rachel had just come from her Music History class, she sat at the fountain her blackberry was flashing, she had text from Finn. She grinned as she pressed open and expected to see familiar words of 'I love you' but instead it was the opposite.

_From: Finn Hudson _

_Rach I'm soz I cant do this I think we shood break up._

Her grin faded and a tear fell from her eye at first she thought it was a prank, she called his cell but she heard his sweet voice telling her to leave a message. "Finn...I don't know if what you said was...was the truth but we need to talk, deal with this. I love you way too much to let this be the end. Please just call me back. Please." She hung up and let her tears fall.

Rachel had waited 2 days and got no response from Finn, she had told her lecturers that she had a family crisis and had to keep her cell on at all times and she wasn't lying, Finn was her family and she needed him. Finally she called him again but a computerised voice told her that the number was no longer in service. She called the college campus to speak with him only to find that he had dropped out. It had sent her into depression; her grades at college had started to drop. It seemed that Rachel's life was going in a downward spiral.

* * *

Finn couldn't believe it; he had everything going for him. He was the star football player for OSU and he was great! His life was great and he was still with Rachel, he was madly in love with her. It had restricted him from a lot of things like wild parties and hot cheerleaders but as long as he had Rachel he was fine with it.

The football season was about to begin so the team were practicing like crazy. It was Monday practice, the one he hated the most, as per usual he was a bit hung over and his head was pounding. Coach West had let him go get a drink of water, walking over towards his gear he saw two men dressed inblack suits with sunglasses on. "Finn Hudson?" the men asked as he retrieved his water.

"Yeah." He said before taking a swig of his cold water.

"Would you please come with us?" One man pointed to the direction of a black car. Finn freaked.

"Uh y'know I would love to but I have to get back to practise, so I'll catch up with you guys later." He said turning around to see another black-suited man talking with his coach.

"Please Mr Hudson, this way." Finn gulped and walked toward the car, praying to God that he wasn't going to be killed.

Finn got in the car, followed by the two men. The windows were tinted so he had no idea where he was going. They drove for 20 minutes before getting out and heading into an office building.

"Finn, how glad I am that you could make it. I'm agent Rutherford, I'm with the CIA." Said the man in the office they had entered.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Finn Hudson." He replied making agent Rutherford frown.

"Yes, I know. Finn we have been watching you for several months. You're very athletic, tall and handsome. We need people like you Finn. So I would like to ask you if you would like to join the CIA.

"Seriously that would be awesome! Like really awesome. Wow." Finn was grinning like an idiot; he was gonna be a CIA agent that was crazy.

"Great, you're training will begin next week. You will have to drop out of college and end all relationships with current friends and girlfriends that you may have. Oh and Finn, you can't tell anyone." With that all of the men left the room and the only thought Finn had was Rachel Berry.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review thanks x


End file.
